


Give Her A Great Big Kiss

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Holtzmann getting together.</p><p>Sheer Yatesmann fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Her A Great Big Kiss

Abby and Holtzmann had a routine going for the past few weeks since meeting. Come in at 9 am, drink coffee and chat for a few minutes, and then put the radio on and blast some tunes until one of them called quitting time and then go their separate ways. 

Abby loved routine. Routine made everything go smoothly. Routine was calm. 

So, when one morning Holtzmann doesn't come in at 9 am sharp, or for the next two hours for that matter, Abby grows increasingly worried and becomes less and less calm by the second.

A quick drive by Holtzmann's apartment just to confirm that she was there should have settled Abby's nerves, but upon arriving and finding out that Holtzmann was sick, Abby decided that the day was already screwed up enough, she might as well stay and take care of the blonde scientist. 

She fed her soup, watched cartoons with her, and played with her hair until she fell asleep. Two days later, they were finally back into their daily routine.

A week after that, Holtzmann commented about how her apartment building was closing for a few weeks as it was being bombed for infestations. Of course, Abby offered her one bedroom apartment with a very comfortable couch. Holtz declined, claiming she would be fine, but at 2 am that night, Abby opened her door to find a Cheshire grin on Holtzmann's face, her arms filled with bags of clothes and projects.

Abby set up the couch nicely for the young woman, laying six blankets and two pillows out for her, plus she had the TV all to herself. She should have been surprised when not twenty minutes after bidding Holtzmann goodnight and retiring to her room, she felt the bed shift and a warm body curl up around her. She _should_ have been surprised, but she wasn't. 

Two months after unofficially moving in together and sharing the bed nightly, Abby began to wonder just what in the hell her relationship was with Holrzmann. At the end of the day, as she still contemplated the idea of she and Holtzmann possibly being together, the younger woman cried out with joy, claiming she had successfully built a PKE meter and grabbed Abby's cheeks, planting a sloppy kiss on her mouth. 

It only took one minute for Abby to realize that she and Holtz were definitely in a relationship and just seconds for her to kiss the hell out of her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by anon on Tumblr. I'm like half asleep so I hope it came out intelligibly.


End file.
